


A princess and a thief

by pressuredrightnow



Series: In Any Universe, I Choose You [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, better post it i guess, this is an idea i had for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: The elusive Thief strikes again and Emma won't let them get away this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is written by scenes and not as a whole. so those expecting a coherent flowing story... this is not it unfortunately. but i hope the gaps fuel your imagination as it did mine.

"Fuck," Emma planted both of her hands on the fallen log blocking her way before jumping and using her momentum to swing on the other side, her feet crunching dead leaves and twigs as she landed. She turned her head to her right, still seeing the black hooded figure running away, she quickly took off while avoiding exposed roots and low hanging branches. Averting her gaze from her prey and focusing on her course, she saw familiar landmarks like the huge rock wall to her left slowly getting smaller, and the green trunked tree she just passed by, and learned that they're quickly approaching a cliff.

Emma's heart thumped wildly in her chest, her lungs burning, and her legs starting to ache from the long run. Another jump to avoid a huge rock, she glanced at the thief, still ahead of her, and started to worry if he's going to commit suicide and just jump off the cliff or there's a trap somewhere and he's leading her right into it. Trying to hope for the better, which is neither, Emma doubled her efforts to catch up on him before they pass the dilapidated house behind the wall, which ends just a few meters before the cliff.

"Shit!" she yelled when her sleeve was caught in a sharp branch, which broke off when she hit it, while trying to change her position behind the figure so she could tackle him at a better angle. She didn't stop running, she touched the ripped sleeve and felt something wet and sticky. Emma ignored her newly acquired wound and continued to avoid natural obstacles and capture the thief.

"Stop, you fucking thief!" she shouted a little breathless. The thief turned his body to look at her before looking forward again and gaining more speed.

Emma cursed inwardly and wondered if it a real person she's trying to catch. He seemed to run like the wind, swift and silent.

Just like a good thief should be.

"Fuck you," she puffed out in broken breaths. She would catch this thief right here, right now. She'd been waiting for this moment for almost a year now, the bounty on his head just got bigger and bigger every month he steals something of importance and still roam free by the end of the week. The bounty will be her ticket to a better life, no more staking out, no more spying, no more running in the woods and being smacked in the face by branches. She could just buy her own house, start a small farm and take care of her son, Henry.

Her son who is the ray of sunshine in her dark and gloomy life. She would do anything for him just to give him the life he deserves, sometimes sacrificing their time together so she could ensure that he would not go through what she did while growing up. He deserves better than that. He deserves better than being abandoned by his own parents, being passed on to one family to another who will never treat him like their own. Being abused, used, and manipulated because no one taught him how to handle himself in the outside world and that he had to learn from experience and his own careless mistakes. He deserves better than that.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the run down house a tiny dot in the distance but quickly growing in size as they continued their chase towards the cliff.

"Oh shit," she started to feel fear. What if he really plans to jump off the cliff? She wouldn't follow him, she's not suicidal and she still has Henry to take care of. She knew that she had to make a decision right there, if she continued to run at this speed after passing the house she would definitely fall in the cliff. Emma observed her prey, if he slows down just a little bit she could still nab him.

But what if he doesn't?

Emma shook her head and decided to take the bull by its horns. She took a deep breath and tripled her efforts, her legs started to burn and her head starting to feel lighter as her oxygen intake decreases. They passed the dilapidated house and Emma hopes for the better. She was able to close their distance when the thief reached for something hanging low on a tree, something like a rope.

So he's jumping off?!

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Emma screamed as the thief reached the cliff and bent down to take a big jump, he's still holding on to the rope, which Emma noticed now tied around his waist.

There was just a split second decision, jump or not.

She chose the former.

Emma quickly followed suit and jumped at the edge, her legs still moving in a running movement and her arms circling, open wide, ready to grab on the thief as soon as the rope he's holding reaches its full length.

And it did.

The rope stiffened and the thief stopped moving forward, still suspended, Emma slammed into his back and she quickly encircled her arms around him and twisted the rope around her wrist so she won't fall.

"What?!" she heard the muffled voice of the thief from behind the scarf hiding his face. Emma opened her eyes and dared to look down for a second before regreting it.

"You're one crazy son of a b-"

Gravity started working again and they were pulled down faster than a cannon ball falling. They were both screaming, Emma's unexpected hitch hike scared the thief and he started wriggling to get rid of the blonde woman clinging to him.

Emma tightened her grip and even pulled her feet up to wrap around the thief's legs for more hold. She's not going to be pushed off to her death, she would bring the thief with her if it is the last thing she'd do. She hopes Henry would forgive her if ever that happens.

It felt like minutes, even hours, falling down a giant cliff even though it only took them four seconds to fall nearly towards the wall. The wall that would probably kill them both if they don't do anything about it.

"Is this your plan, to jump off a cliff and die not by falling but by smashing on the wall?!" she screamed as she looked up at the thief. He just stared at the wall instead of answering and Emma followed his gaze.

She squinted a little, she could see a hole in the wall. It was small but slowly getting bigger as they approach. Are they going to swing right into that small hole?!

Emma knew that there's nothing she could do but wait, she clutched the rope tightly, wrapped her legs around the thief's, closed her eyes and burried her face at the thief's waist. If this is how she's going to die might as well bring this motherfucker with her if ever he'd escape the last second.

"Hold on tight!" she heard him shout. She felt a tight grip on her arms before she felt the rope loosen and being completely useless.

Emma's eyes snapped open and she could only see the endless trees and the slowly dimming sky in front of her. They were free falling. No rope to hold them and make sure they won't die. her heart skipped a beat, maybe she's really going to die.

A squeeze to her arms brought her back and she saw the thief holding on to her as tight as she could.

"Why are you-"

Then they crashed on the dirt, rolling several times over before skidding to a stop. Dust enveloped them and the cave as they both held their breaths. A beat and they're both exhaling and inhaling loudly. Their bodies still pressed together, hands holding each other tightly making sure that they're really alive.

It was Emma who pushed the thief away. Still breathing heavily, she quickly pulled the shackles tied behind her, pushed him face front on the dirt and put his hands together at his back and snapping the cuffs in place. The thief struggled a little before a pained groan escaped his lips.

Emma stared at the cuffed criminal in front of her. She slumped back on the dirt as soon as the idea that she caught the notorious thief sunk in. She caught him. She caught him.

Then, slowly, every single pain started surfacing and everything hurts. The scrapes from the branches, the large wound on her forearm, her legs started to stiffen from the run, her hands burned from the rope, and her whole body protesting at even a single movement from their fall and tumble into the cave. She couldn't even move her head, her position only allowing her to stare at the steady thief in front of her.

She caught him.

She can't believe she caught him.

For a minute nothing was heard except for their labored breathing and the rustling of leaves and the whistling wind entering the cave. Emma used that precious minute to slowly move and warm her muscles again, to alleviate the pain she's feeling until she reach the castle and present the thief. She would get the bounty and she could finally quit chasing after criminals. They could live in peace. Henry will be so happy.

"Aren't you going to take me back or something?" the thief said.

"I am," she replied, "just resting for a bit."

Emma heard a sigh and another groan. Seeing that the thief haven't moved a since she cuffed him he's probably sore all over and Emma felt a little sorry for him. She stood up, stretching her legs a bit, before walking over to him and helping him to a sitting position. He was groaning and cursing while she pulled him up.

"I would like some answers before I turn you in," Emma crouched down and she winced when her calf felt a sudden burn, "but I would like to see the face of the famous thief before I ask you questions."

Emma grabbed his hood and pulled it back revealing brown hair tucked under his dark scarf. Emma could clearly see deep brown eyes staring back at her, they were shining despite the little light pouring in the cave. She felt her heart beat double time, excited that she's going to be the first person who will see behind the hood and the scarf of the famous thief. She grabbed the end of the scarf and unwinded it from her neck.

More skin was revealed as his nose emerged from the bundle. Emma frowned at the softness of his features but continued to pull the scarf off. Then before she pulled the scarf off completely, Emma stood up and collected the cloth and gathered it in her arms. Emma noticed that the thief was not a he. The long brown braided locks that disappeared behind her and in her hoodie, the fine line of her eyebrow, long and thick eye lashes, her noticeable cheekbones, and her red supple lips with smeared blood from a cut on the upper right lip definitely tells her that they were clearly mistaken about the thief's real sex.

"You're a woman?!" Emma exclaimed in surprise.

The thief just smirked at her and held the blonde woman's gaze.

"You thought a man could do those delicate jobs I did?" she scoffed, clearly more insulted than anything. She's not even bothered by the fact that she's in shackles and about to be led back to civilization to be punished or killed.

"But... everyone thought you were a man."

"That's why it's so easy to hide," the brunette said, "in fact, I was not even hiding at all," she smirked at her again.

Emma glared at the message she got from that.

"Are you saying that I'm incompetent?"

"No, all I'm saying is you assumed easily before any evidence was presented," the thief raised a brow at her, "it's so easy to deceive others using the the same old 'men can do better than woman' line of thinking. It's so normal it's almost invisible. I might not agree to that though, but I can use it as a weapon and so I did."

"But everyone's going to know the truth now," she started, "I bring you to the king and the bounty will be mine."

"Ah, but are they going to believe you?"

Emma bit her tongue. She's planting doubt in her, telling her the people would doubt her because of who she is. She knows how this works, she'd used it a lot of times before. She won't fall for it.

"Yes, they would. Your garb leaves quite an impression, such complementary colors would be remembered by all." Emma looked at the woman's face then down to her clothes, which are colored in black with red lines here and there, before returning her gaze to her face.

"But clothes are easily copied. It would help if there's any picture but there isn't one, is there?"

"Look, I know what you're doing and it's not working. You are the thief and if you are imprisoned for a period of time and the stealing stops, they would know that I'm telling the truth. And who's stupid enough to copy a criminal's clothes? Do they want to be captured or sentenced to death?"

The woman just shrugged her shoulders and winced at the movement.

"Whatever you say, dear."

Emma glared at the endearment, her hands playing on the scarf still in her arms.

"I will ask you some questions and you are going to answer me," she said and waitied for the woman to nod or anything to signify that she's going to cooperate. The brunette shrugged again, without wincing, and Emma took that as a good sign.

"You stole a lot of gold, scrolls, and artifacts from different kingdoms," she started encircling the thief, watching her, "they let out search parties to find these stolen artifacts, they searched every house in their land and yet they found none. Where did you hide them?"

"If I tell you would you let me go?" she raised a brow at her, teasing her.

"Just answer the question, thief," Emma snapped.

Seconds ticked by but no reply from the thief sounded. After a few more seconds she spoke.

"Do you really think they would believe you?" she taunted her again, her eyes meeting the Emma's determined ones.

"Don't change the topic, answer my question. Where did you hide them?" she emphasized her last words and sent the other woman a glare, hoping that she would just tell her the answer and get this over with.

"You don't really trust them, do you?"

Emma clenched her jaw at that which the brunette noticed and a grin formed on her lips.

"You don't trust them so you're trying to get information before you turn me in. You're trying to gain an upper hand," she stated and she could see the blonde's breathing starting to deepen, her hands clenched the scarf.

"You know that they're going to betray you once you hand me over, they would never really give you the bounty they promised. If ever, they are going to imprison you too so you won't tell others. They would make them believe that you earned the money and you left for good," the woman studied the blonde for a second and Emma found it disturbing. She was the one who was supposed to be learning more about this thief, instead it was the other way around.

Wonder was obvious on the thief's face then her forehead furrowed in confusion.

"You know about this and yet you push. This is not just about you, there's someone else," the thief observed Emma's still clenched jaws, the dangerous glint in her eyes, and the frown on her lips.

"You have someone... your family?" She waited for a second before continuing, "your parents," Emma's eyebrows twitched, "your husband... your daughter... your son-"

"That's enough!" Emma encircled the scarf tightly back on her, covering her nose and her mouth like before. Emma was sure she was smirking behind her scarf, she could see it in the slight squint of her eyes.

To hell with this, she would just give her to them and let them do whatever they will do to her. She could just ask for half of the bounty or even a part if they refuse to give the whole. She will not be used and thrown away, she will leave with the whole money or half. She felt her anger subside a little, she took a deep breath before releasing it and grabbing the thief on her arm and pulling her up roughly, the thief stumbling a little from the pain.

They started walking, the only words said were directions out of the cave and Emma threatning her if she does anything stupid or lead her to a trap. She was also thankful that the other woman didn't pry about her reason for doing this job. In their brief conversation, the thief learned a lot about her than she did about the brunette. She doesn't even know what her name is or why she chose this profession. She let out a huff and pushed the woman a little roughly and she stumbled, sending the blonde a glare over her shoulder.

Emma passed the thief and now walking in front of the other woman to efficiently pull her by the cuffs, they exited the caves the passage hidden by the bushes and trees making it invisible in plain sight. After pushing branches and moving through thick shrubery, Emma saw the nearest village just a couple of minutes away. They could arrive there before sundown. She'd miss Henry's bedtime for a few days, again, but she promised that if this goes well this will be her last job and she'll be always with Henry again.

"Since you're the first one to catch me, may I ask what is your name?" the thief asked, filling the silence from their walk.

"If I tell you mine would you tell me yours?"

"Seems fair, isn't it?"

Emma rolled her eyes even though the brunette can't see it. Silence enveloped them again, Emma thought the thief dropped the subject until she spoke again.

"Regina," she blurted out, "my name is Regina."

"I'm Emma," she said although doubtful if she's telling the truth.

"Ah, I've heard about you though I haven't seen you before. Lots of people running after me, but I would have probably remembered you if ever." Emma could literally feel the smirk appearing on Regina's face.

Emma squinted a little at that. Where did she hear about her? She's not that famous or something. She was about to ask but Regina beat her to it.

"You're quite famous in my circle," she started, "the beautiful, blonde bounty hunter. You have a lot of admirers actually." Emma looked over her shoulder and Regina sent her wink and a smirk.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Am I?" a small chuckle was heard. Emma rolled her eyes at her before looking forward.

"Seriously? I'm delivering you to your doom and you're trying your moves on me?" She looked at the woman again, disbelief etched on her face.

"Well, I can't do anything about that, can I? You clearly stated that you'll find me if I try to escape and you would go as far as cripple me if you have to."

"And I'd really do that without a second thought."

"How charming," Emma could hear the mocking tone in her voice. She didn't answer that and they continued the rest of their journey in silence.


	2. double life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a timeskip, obviously, just a reminder that this fic is written in parts and not as a whole. sorry.

She should be searching for Regina right now, every minute she waste in there standing in a huge ballroom surrounded by people in extravagant dresses and perfectly tailored coats, dancing to a song that, apparently, everyone knows the steps to. Every minute wasted when she could be a step closer to recapturing the thief and finally retire and live happily with the bounty with Henry back at home. Repair their house, maybe create a small plantation at the backyard for vegetables and fruits that she can sell.

But no, she owed the handsome man and he's collecting. Killian is an asshole and Emma try to not let herself befriend someone who doesn't know how to respect others, especially women, and always seems to be inebriated just enough to blame his lecherous behavior on the booze. Killian is not her friend, just an acquaintance who helps her sometimes when she needs transportation to different lands or his name to get information from other sea farers who look up to him. Look up on what, Emma doesn't know when the man doesn't seem to know what 'bath' is based from his attire that Emma saw him wear everyday since they first met seven months ago.

But now that she's standing there, her right hand around his left arm, surrounded by lavishly decorated walls and scrumptious food on the table, Killian looking fresh after shaving his two day stubble and changing his usual pirate leather attire for a fitting, dark blue tailored coat, Emma felt a tiny spark of admiration. Though that doesn't mean he's not an asshole still.

"Relax, love," Killian leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "you're here just so Milah would see that I'm unavailable and it would awaken that competitive side of her and finally get to bed her. You owe me, Swan."

"Yes, I know," Emma leaned away from him, "you don't have to remind me everytime you whisper something to my ear, which I would like to stop right away or I'll stomp my way out of this ballroom."

"Deal," Killian now peered over the heads of the guests, trying to find the brunette he's trying to manipulate. Emma usually doesn't allow him to do something like this, with or without a debt, but Milah showed and even subtly verbalized her want for the pirate but refused to give in yet, wanting Killian to beg for it. Playing some kind of twisted game of seduction.

"What is this party for?" she doesn't really care but it is quickly becoming an important event. First, Killian took a 180 degree turn in his appearance. Second, he bought her a pretty expensive dress that she would take care of until she die. And third, every family that Regina stole from were present that means that this party is by a family richer than all of them. If so then there's a big chance that the thief's there, scouting for anything to be stolen. Maybe it's not that bad being there now.

"The Mills' only daughter announcing her engagement to Robin Locksley," Killian's brows furrowed and a frown marred his face, "that 'honorable' knight is really a forest dweller. Lived in the woods for years and was one of the wanted thieves back in the day. Never caught and managed to train under Midas' army, rose to the top and gained his trust enough to let him call him his son. He still gives to the poor but stopped when Midas promised him to be wed to the Mills' daughter. That bloody bastard."

"You seem to hold something against him"

"Aye, met him at a tavern back then, when he was still a petty thief, he broke my arm while I was trying to have fun with one of the tavern's wenches. Never got to give the favor back."

Emma wanted to say that he deserved it but she doesn't need him enumerating the things why it wasn't right and he should get his revenge. She learned to just keep some things to herself if she doesn't want to listen to his unreasonable explanations and questionable choices.

"Well, since we're here," he offered his hand to her and took a bow, "shall we dance?" He flashed her a charming smile which Emma rolled her eyes at. She grabbed his hand and they moved to the dance floor, Hook holding Emma's hand up with his good hand while his fake left hand was on her back. They started swaying with the beat and keeping up with the others dancing on the floor.

"How did you learn any of these anyway? Doesn't seem like they teach it on a boat," Emma twirled and Killian grinned at her before pulling her back and holding her close, his mouth just beside her ear.

"They don't," he whispered and let her go again to resume their normal dance.

Emma squinted her eyes at him and he chuckled at that then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Emma rolled her eyes, yup, this is the pirate alright. The music started to slow down and everyone also slowed their dance until they completely stop, applause automatically sounded all around and Emma went along just to blend in. Besides, Killian was also doing it.

"Are you now attracted to the sudden mysteriousness, m'lady?" Killian asked when the butler asked for the crowd's attention and everyone turned to him. Killian and Emma standing at the first row of audience.

"You wish," she snorted and the woman beside her looked at her, horrified.

"Sir Robin Locksley and Lady Regina Mills," the butler announced and everyone clapped their hand together, the music played and the huge red curtain in the middle of the two curving staircases moved and revealed a handsome man beaming at the audience and at his right was the famed lady-

"Regina?!" Emma exclaimed, fortunately drowned out by the music and the applause, her eyes widened in surprise and the woman, the same as before, shot her a dirty look for speaking Regina's name like that. Emma ignored her and watch the brunette stand at the top of the staircase and smile, it looked a little strained though, at the crowd.

"From the tone of your voice I assume you've met her before," Killian had to lean closer to say it into her ear. Emma nodded.

"Oh, you have no idea," Emma felt her heartbeat quicken and her hands shaking, in excitement or fear she doesn't know. She's the only one who knows who Regina masquerades as when she's not attending balls and playing the perfect meek daughter for everyone to see. Now she knows a vital information about the thief, where she lives and her secret. Her excitement slowly overcame at knowing this. She could collect the bounty and live with Henry without leaving for weeks or even months just so they could have a proper house and meals. She could buy their own house and not worry about the landlord kicking them out if they missed payment. She could buy Henry what he wants!

But then this is LADY Regina Mills, born in a wealthy family with lots of connections and intimidating reputation. Who would believe her if she ever told anyone? They would just laugh at her and dismiss her, maybe even get thrown into a dungeon for trying to create stories and tarnishing their name. No. She couldn't have that. She should approach this new information properly, with a plan.

Regina and Robin descended the stairs, everyone enchanted by the two. Robin was smiling at a group of men standing beside the foot of the stairs and they tipped their heads and laughed light heartedly. Regina, on the other hand, was looking at every face in the crowd, surveying who came and who didn't for her next heist. Probably.

Emma's eyes remained glued on the woman and didn't notice everyone returning to their dance, of course saving the center for the Regina and her boyfriend. They also joined the dancing when Killian saw Milah jumping in with her partner.

"Eyes on me, love," Killian chuckled and cupped her chin to tilt her head, facing him. "She won't disappear if you do."

Emma rolled her eyes and snorted, if only he knew.

"So, I think this is the time to ask how's the plan on catching the Master Thief going?" He asked as he dipped her, just like everyone else did, and pull her back and moving to the left.

"Well," Emma took a glance at Regina again, she hasn't spotted her yet, before answering, "not so great but I just stumbled upon a very important information about her-"

"Wait," Killian stopped for a beat before continuing their dance, "the Master Thief is a girl? You've seen her up close?"

"More like a woman," or lady, her mind added. "And yeah, I already caught her but she escaped. Don't tell anyone what you just learned," she glared at him.

"I won't, I promise, but I want to be updated on this-"

"No, no updates."

"I tried," he shrugged.

"My plan isn't going well, unlike yours," Emma nodded her head towards Milah, who was glaring at her with all her might, and turned them around so Killian is now facing Milah. His smirk grew when he saw what she was talking about before turning them back to the proper position.

"After this dance you can go home or stay or whatever you want, Swan," the music played its last notes and everyone faced their partners before the men bowed and the women curtsied. Emma bent her knees in a curtsy and bowed her head a little, as she straightened up her eyes focused on Robin's back before looking at Regina, who was just lifting her head and met her gaze with wide eyes.

Everyone finished doing their bows and clapped before dispersing in different directions, chatting, eating, and some dancing more. Killian grabbed her arm and walked towards where Milah was ignoring her partner and seems to be interested on the drapes hanging on the walls. Emma, though, didn't break her eye contact on Regina, and so does she, who was now whispering something to her partner before he touched her arm and walked away. Regina's gaze became murderous and she started taking hurried steps towards her.

Shit.

She tapped Killian's arm and whispered that she's going home, he shot a look at her and nodded before letting go of her, his attention back on Milah. Emma lifted the front of her huge dress and ran as fast as she can with her unpractical boots and layered dress. She was able to escape the manor without any problems, she looked over her shoulder without stopping to look if Regina was still following her. She wasn't, but Emma isn't going to take her chances.

She was running in the tall hedges when something grabbed her right arm and pulled her in the trimmed plants. She let out a yelp before a hand clasped over her mouth and heard shushing noises beside her head.

"How'd you get in?" a voice growled dangerously and Emma recognized it immediately. Emma pulled Regina's hand away from her mouth and pushed back to create some distance between them. She face the woman, stance ready for anything but her dress didn't allow for much movement and it ripped just below the armpits. Emma looked at her side with surprise.

Well shit.

"How did you get in?" Regina asked again and Emma whipped her head to look at her. She stood there with the elegance of a lady and not the thief she knew. Maybe she's hiding something under her dress or something to fight her with.

"Someone invited me."

"And this someone is Killian Jones?"

"Yes," Emma hesitated at first but Regina saw her with him a few minutes ago so that's that.

"And does he know that I am the thief?" Regina took a step forward while Emma took one backwards.

"No..."

"What does he know then?" another step forward.

"Nothing. He knows nothing," the blonde took a step back and hit the hedges. How did Regina pulled her in again? She didn't feel a wall of plant, is there a secret door somewhere? Is Regina going to kill her now, because she's pretty sure that's murder she can see in her eyes. Or is that fear? Maybe it's suspicion, oh shit, she totally knows that she told Killian that the thief was a woman.

"Did you know that I'd be here?"

"No, I did not. I was surprised to see you here as well," Emma defensively said which earned a suspicious glare from the brunette. The latter took the remaining space between them and leaned towards Emma, who leaned back as far as her dress before hitting the hedges.

"Let me be clear Miss Swan," Regina's voice dropped into a growl, "if you tell anyone that I am the thief without actually capturing me, I will escape that prison in a heartbeat and I will return for you and I will make sure that you'll regret even opening your pretty little mouth." Regina was roughly poking her shoulder with a finger with the last words and if Emma was just shocked scared for a second a few minutes ago, she was truly scared for her own life right then.

"Are we understood?" Regina leaned back and straightened her dress, her voice back to her normal timbre.

Emma couldn't do anything but nod her head for an answer.

"Good, now that that's out of the way I have to return inside and continue acting like I actually enjoy the festivities," Regina looked at Emma, she roamed her eyes all over her. Emma couldn't help but feel a little flushed at the blatant once over.

"You clean up nicely, bounty hunter," Regina said before walking back to the lively party in their manor leaving a stunned Emma at her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a part of it but im too lazy or just plain blocked from writing the rest. might as well post this for inspiration i guess.


End file.
